


25 Days of Kouga/Kagome

by Megara09



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas prompt fic, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: Non-linear, standalone ficlets for the 25 days of Christmas, featuring our favorite couple-that-could-have-been. Enjoy!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 30
Kudos: 48





	1. Day One: Getting out/Putting up decorations

“Kagome, I don’t understand. Why do you need so much fake greenery?” Kouga asked in confusion as she worked to hang garland in their home.

Kagome laughed and turned her head to glance at her mate. “I told you, Kouga,” she said with a smile. “It’s Christmas!”

“Yeah, that word means nothing to me,” the youkai deadpanned as he crossed his arms.

Pausing in her work, Kagome turned to fully face him. “It’s a holiday from back home, like your full moon festival. It’s a time to gather your whole family together and eat a lot of great food and give each other gifts.”

“Uh huh. So why the fake plants?”

“It’s decoration! To get you into the spirit of the season,” she explained.

Kouga snorted as he shook his head. “So this is one of those future things that I’m just going to have to get used to, isn’t it?”

Kagome laughed and shrugged. “Sorry,” she said, not sounding sorry at all. “You knew I was different when you mated me.”

A moment later, she was in Kouga’s arms, looking up into adoring blue eyes. She felt herself melt as he grinned down at her.

“Don’t I know it,” he said happily. “I knew from the moment I met you that you would rock my world.”

Kagome let out a happy shout as Kouga buried his nose in her hair, striding to their bed.

The garland lay forgotten on the ground until much, much later.


	2. Day two: Making Christmas cards

“Aarrghhh!”

The cry drew Kouga’s attention from where he sat on the couch, flipping mindlessly through Christmas program after Christmas program.

One brow raised, he called out, “You having problems in there?”

“I’d like to see you do this!” Kagome yelled back.

Kouga snorted a laugh and stood, making his way to their home office, where Kagome was filling out Christmas cards. “What’s so hard about it?” he asked genuinely.

Kagome groaned and rubbed at her forehead. “Trying to make them all personal!”

“Why?” he asked seriously. _“__Merry Christmas from the Higurashi Shrine, we’re having a baby. _There you go.”

“Kouga!” Kagome protested with a laugh. “We can’t do that!”

“Why not? It’s short and sweet and to the point.”

Shaking her head, Kagome stood and wrapped her arms around her husband. “You’re impossible,” she said softly.

“And you’re beautiful,” he replied, just as softly. “My woman, carrying my baby. Who would have thought,” he said.

“What? That the well would trap me in my own time and you still found me? I’m so glad you did.”

A soft kiss was pressed to Kagome’s forehead as Kouga thanked every Kami he could think of that he’d actually been able to find her again. “Merry Christmas, Kagome.”

“Merry Christmas, Kouga. And you, too, my little wolf,” she said with a smile, rubbing her belly gently.


	3. Day three: Sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea

The fire was burning brightly against the night sky, the warmth and crackling noises a comfort to those who gathered around it.

Kagome shivered and huddled further into her coat, wishing for something thicker. The cold front had come upon them so quickly, nobody had been prepared. Thankfully, they’d been close enough to the Eastern wolf dens that Inuyasha had finally given in and directed them there.

A warm body with a cold nose wiggled its way beside Kagome, the fur from the wolf adding to her warmth. She looked across the fire and caught Kouga’s eye, smiling her thanks. A few moments later, Kouga himself stood beside her, barking softly to the wolf, who gave him a baleful look before trotting off.

“Can I sit here?” he asked.

Kagome smiled again and nodded, nearly gasping when he settled beside her and his heat began to seep into her bones. His arm slid behind her, helping to trap the heat as he leaned over to her.

“I’m glad you guys made it here. It would have been impossible tomorrow.” When Kagome looked at him in askance, he tapped his nose with his free hand. “I can smell it. The snows are moving in.”

Kagome smiled softly. “A white Christmas,” she said softly.

With a start, she remembered something she’d been saving in her bag. “Oh! Kouga, do you have any drinking water handy? Enough for all of us?”

Kouga nodded. “There’s a spring at the back of the den. Running water, so it should be pretty safe.”

“It’ll need to be hot anyways, for what I need it for.”

Kouga shrugged and stood. “I’ll be right back, then.”

Kagome watched as he walked away, the firelight doing little to keep him in sight as he disappeared into the darkness. A few minutes later, he returned with a large cookpot full of water. He placed the pot into the fire then sat back beside Kagome.

“So what is this for?” he asked.

“You’ll see,” she said impishly. Drawing her bag closer to her, she pulled out a stack of paper cups and packets of hot chocolate. “I think you’ll like this.” A thought occurred to her. “Wait, can you eat chocolate?”

Kouga frowned. Chocolate was a rare commodity, something he wasn’t too fond of the trouble it took to get some. “We don’t come by it often, but I guess so?”

“Oh, good. I’d hate to accidentally poison you after you’ve done so much for us.”

Unsure now whether or not he wanted any of what Kagome was planning, Kouga figured he would let her do what she wanted and decide later. For now, he was going to enjoy the time he had with her before Inuyasha returned from his “scouting” trek. Kagome had confided that she had seen Kikyo’s soul catchers, and that she was fairly sure the hanyou was going to meet her.

How the hanyou could pass up such a beautiful, smart, loving, living woman was beyond Kouga, but the wolf was sure not to waste any time that he had with her.

A scraping sound had him turning his attention back to his woman. Having dipped water from the pot, she was emptying packets of something sweet-smelling into the cups and stirring them with a metal spoon. She handed them around the fire, until their whole group had one. Finally she handed a cup to Kouga.

“It’s hot chocolate,” she explained. “Not as good as homemade, but it’s the best I could do. Merry Christmas, Kouga.”

Unsure what exactly she was celebrating, Kouga took the cup form her and sniffed it. While the smell of sugar was overpowering most of the scent, he couldn’t smell anything wrong with the drink. Taking an experimental sip, the flavor burst on his tongue. Within moments, his was gone.

Kagome laughed at how quickly he’d drank it, promising herself that she would get some more the next time she went home. As a gift for the wolf’s generosity.

The heat in her belly and on her face made her sleepy and boneless, causing her to sway where she sat. Kouga drew her in with his strong arm and grinned down at her. “Go to sleep,” he said. “I’ve got you.”

As she drifted off, Kagome realized with a pang that his words rang true for their entire acquaintance. As long as she’d known the wolf youkai, he’d taken care of her and made sure she was safe.

Her lips drew into a soft smile, the sight of it melting Kouga’s heart. “Merry Christmas, Kagome,” he said softly.


	4. Day four: Shopping for and/or wrapping gifts

Kouga grimaced as he, once more, taped his finger to the present he was attempting to wrap. “You know, I’d rather go back shopping than to deal with this shit,” he complained.

Inuyasha laughed, knowing how he felt. Thankfully, over his years of knowing Kagome, he’d become accustomed to helping her wrap presents for the holiday. “You gotta move your finger first, dumbass.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Kouga all but growled. “How did I get roped into this, anyways?”

“Your woman, your problem,” Inuyasha said simply. The simplicity of the statement said nothing of the agonizing he’d done over Kagome’s decision to mate the mangy wolf, nor of his own journey of self-discovery to be at peace with her choice.

Suddenly, Kouga made a sour face. “Wait a minute, if these are her gifts, why are we the only ones wrapping them?!” He leapt to his feet to stalk through Kagome’s home in search of her.

Inuyasha’s face dropped into an expression of total shock before grudging respect took it over. “Well played, Kagome. Well played.”

A shriek and laughter from upstairs told him that the game was up, and Inuyasha quietly put everything away and headed for the door to give the newly-mated couple some privacy. “Take care of her, wolf,” he said softly as he pulled the door closed behind him.


	5. Day five: Buying the christmas tree

“No, Kouga, we can’t just go into the forest and cut one down,” Kagome said in exasperation. “There’s laws against that.”

“But it’s my forest.”

“No, honey, it’s a nationally protected preserve,” she explained. “Let’s just go to the tree farm and get one. Or we can get a fake one if the smell would be too much for you.”

Kouga hesitated. “Which would you rather have?”

Kagome placed a finger to her chin as she thought. “Well,” she began,” a fake tree lasts many years and is less trouble. A real tree has to be watered every day and the water can get everywhere if the tree is jostled. But a real tree smells like Christmas.”

Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind, resting his chin on the crown of her head. “Then let’s get a real one.”

Kagome squealed in excitement, and Kouga could scent the happiness that told him he’d make the right decision.

An hour later, he was regretting said decision. There were so many people, so many different scents to wrap his head around. It was difficult to filter them as he usually did. But looking down at Kagome’s beaming face made it all worth it.

“This one!” she finally cried, pointing to a mid-sized, lop-sided tree with an abundance of boughs.

Kouga winced. It was so…ugly. “You sure?” he asked.

He sighed as Kagome nodded happily, her fingers drifting over the needles of what he believed to be the ugliest tree on the lot. “If you’re sure. I’ll go pay for it.”

Kagome smiled, still staring at the tree as Kouga walked away. She knew he thought it was hideous, but it was just so…them. A little off-kilter, maybe a little odd to others, but full and beautiful in its own way.


	6. Day six: Decorating the Christmas tree

_Directly follows day five_

“Now,” Kagome smiled, rubbing her hands together in glee, “we get to decorate it!”

Kouga glanced between the tree and his mate, confusion evident. “We have to do more?!” he asked with a hint of a whine.

Kagome laughed, the sound soothing his frayed nerves. “Of course! You can’t just leave it bare! We have a box of decorations we use every year.”

After retrieving said box from the attic, Kagome directed Kouga in placing the small, fragile ornaments onto the tree just so. After ornaments came tinsel, and then the last piece.

“Okay, you get to put the star on top!” Kagome said brightly, brandishing said star.

“Why?” Kouga said with a frown. These human customs were odd.

“It’s tradition,” Kagome said with a shrug. “The man of the house puts the star on top.”

“What about your granddad?” Kouga didn’t want to offend the old man; he’d been treated to more than one instance of _“Begone, demon!”_ and had learned to defer to the shrine’s headman.

“Oh, he hasn’t done that in years. I’ve been doing it since Dad died,” Kagome explained.

“I just don’t want him to try and purify me again,” Kouga said, hesitation more than evident.

Kagome laughed and brushed a hand through Kouga’s hair. “It’s fine. Please. I want you to.”

Kouga leaned down and brushed his nose against Kagome’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

As Kouga leaned up to place the star atop the tree, Kagome sneaked a picture. The glow of the lights against his tanned skin, the look of intense concentration as he tried to place the ornament just perfectly. Kagome had never loved her wolf more. She couldn’t wait for more traditions with him.


	7. Day seven: Mistletoe *eyebrow wiggle*

“Almost…got it…” Kagome’s arm stretched as far as it could as she reached from Kirara’s back to the tree branch she was aiming for.

Just before she reached her quarry, a voice called up to her.

“What are you doing?!”

“Aahhh!” Kagome cried out as she lost her balance. Kirara yowled in dismay as Kagome toppled from her back and fell toward the ground.

“Kagome!”

Said miko screamed as the wind rushed past her, vaguely registering Kirara turning around in mid-air to leap after her. The neko never had a chance to catch her. With a heavy _oomph_, she landed in a pair of strong arms.

“Kagome!” her savior cried out. “Are you okay?”

Kagome looked up at worried blue eyes, her heart trying to pound out of her chest at the close call. Once she’d caught her breath, ire lit her eyes. “I would have been fine if you hadn’t scared me, Kouga!” she said angrily as she smacked his arm.

Kouga stood on a limb of the tree Kagome had been reaching toward, and he looked up to see whatever it was she’d been trying to grab. “What were you doing, anyways?”

“Oh, yeah, just ignore me,” she grumbled. Louder, she responded, “Mistletoe. There’s a sprig…up…” Kagome’s voice faded out as she glanced upward and saw a large sprig of mistletoe directly above her and Kouga. “Oh…”

“What’s…mistletoe?”

Kagome blushed and glanced at Kouga before quickly directing her gaze elsewhere. “It’s…ah…a plant that people from my home use for the holidays. It’s supposed to be good luck…and…uh…fertility.”

Kouga grinned down at her, easily sensing her embarrassment but unwilling to let it go. “And why were you trying to get some? You got something to tell me?”

When Kagome looked back at him with a rebuttal on her lips, the words died at the sight of Kouga waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Instead, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. “It’s just a tradition. You hang it over a doorway or from the ceiling and when two people stand under it, they have to kiss.”

Kouga went quiet. He debated with himself whether or not to say it, but in the end he just couldn’t resist. “You mean…like we are now?” he asked quietly.

Kagome closed her eyes. “I was hoping you wouldn’t point that out.”

Hurt by her words, Kouga nodded sharply. “Fine. Forget I said it.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that! I meant…it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Oh, yeah?” he asked doubtfully.

“Yeah. Kaede’s village is having a festival tonight, and since it’s so close to Christmas, I was going to hang some mistletoe around the village. Have some fun. I was…going to explain it to you later.”

“Well….it’s just us right now. And you just explained it to me…” He trailed off suggestively, glancing back up at the mistletoe hanging above them.

Kagome blushed again and looked up at Kouga shyly. “I guess…you’re right.”

“Hey, Kagome,” Kouga said huskily.

“Yeah, Kouga?” she answered breathlessly.

“There’s mistletoe above us.”

“There is,” she agreed.

Kouga moved ever closer, his lips just a breath away from her own. “What’s that tradition, again?”

Kagome didn’t bother answering, instead lifting herself in his arms to press her lips tightly to his. In an instant, Kouga had shifted his hold on her from holding her like a bride to having her pressed upright against the tree trunk, his hand protecting the back of her head from the rough bark.

Kagome felt heat flash over her body, coursing through her veins as if Kouga were a particularly potent poison that had entered her bloodstream. A short moan escaped her, the feeling of being in his arms more arousing than anything she’d experienced in her life.

For his part, Kouga wasn’t faring much better. He’d lived a long time and been with many women, but none set him aflame like the one in his arms. He moved closer to her, pressing her further into the tree, until she had nowhere else to go and they were as close as physically possible. Her moan sent a shot of lust straight through him, and he had to fight back the urge to hie away to his den with her as his prize.

Before he could get too carried away, Kouga broke the kiss and leaned back, staring down at Kagome as she tried to catch her breath. A roguish grin tilted his mouth. “Maybe it’s best we didn’t try that in front of the whole village.”

A weak laugh came from Kagome before she blinked her heavy eyelids open to stare up at her wolf. “I think you may be right.” A sudden mew from a few feet below them had Kagome blushing in horror. “Kirara!”

Kouga laughed. “She’s not gonna tell anyone, are you, neko?”

Another mew had Kouga laughing aloud as he gently righted Kagome’s slightly-skewed clothing. “She said this secret is safe with her…for a while.”

Kagome smiled as Kouga held her once more and leapt to the ground. As he settled her on her feet, she sighed. “I guess it’s time to tell them, isn’t it?”

“Hell yeah! We’ve been keeping this secret for too long, in my opinion.”

“Of course you’d think so. It’s only been a few weeks!”

“Hey, you finally decided to be my woman. I want to scream it from the highest mountain.”

“Well, after tonight, you can.”

Kouga whooped as he picked her up once more and took off in his whirlwind to rejoin to preparations for the festival. As Kirara leapt into her transformation to follow, she heard Kagome holler, “We forgot the mistletoe!”


	8. Day eight: Snowmen

“Can you believe it, Souta? A white Christmas!” Kagome exclaimed as she hurried to pull on her heavy winter clothes. “Kouga, come on!” she cried.

“What are we even doing?” he grumbled as he pulled on a light jacket and thin gloves. While his full-youkai physique would keep him from feeling the cold too acutely, he still liked being comfortable.

In answer to his question, the siblings said as one, “Snowmen!”

Kouga knew better than to question them, and so he followed them outside and watched as they began to pack the snow into lopsided circles. “Okay, if you’re going to do it, do it right,” he said as he stalked over and began to fix Kagome’s oval into a more round shape.

She grinned up at him, leaning up to quickly peck his lips. The cold nipped at her face, but his skin was warm where she pressed against him. Refusing to admit he was blushing at the show of affection, Kouga continued to shape the bottom of his and Kagome’s snowman.

For almost an hour, the three shaped and perfected their snowmen, the humans relying on Kouga’s strength to lift and position the middle and top portions without dropping them. Once shaped, Kouga stepped back and frowned at them.

“What now?” he asked.

“Now we dress them,” Kagome said as she unwrapped her scarf from her neck. She draped it around her snowman’s neck, adding a few dark rocks she pulled from her pocket to serve as its eyes. “There!” she said triumphantly. “It’s perfect!”

Kouga shook his head and smiled. “Yes, you are.”

When Souta rolled his eyes and complained – “I heard that!” – Kouga turned and grinned ferally. A moment later, a snowball pelted the younger boy as he worked to perfect his snowman’s face. “Hey!”

And so began the great Free-For-All of 2019 at the Higurashi shrine, the three combatants only calling a truce when Mrs Higurashi called out that dinner was ready.


	9. Day nine: Wearing ugly Christmas sweaters

“Kagome, I don’t want to,” Kouga whined, tugging at the ugly red and green monstrosity that Kagome had forced him into.

“You have to!” she said sternly. “It’s a time-honored family tradition! Now that you’re family, you have to participate.”

The two were getting ready for the yearly Higurashi family Christmas party, attended by what few family members lived locally, as well as the nearest neighbors.

Kouga sighed. “Could you have at least put me in a sweater less…gaudy?”

Kagome laughed and patted Kouga’s cheek. “It’s an ugly sweater party. The more gaudy, the better!”

“But yours is at least flattering!” he complained. “Mine is… Well, at the very least, it’s too big.”

Kagome shrugged. “It was all they had left in the store. Sorry, honey. Maybe we can find you a better one after the holidays are over, when everything goes on sale.”

“It better not have a freakin’ cat on it,” he muttered, drawing Kagome’s laughter once more.

As they headed downstairs to join the others, Kagome dared not mention that Kouga’s sour face perfectly matched the cat’s grumpy expression on his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat is, indeed, Grumpy Cat. I tried to find a good picture to link to but none matched the red and green color scheme I wrote in 😬


	10. Day ten: Baking holiday treats

“They’re burning.”

“No, they’re not. The timer still has three minutes!”

“The timer may say three minutes, but my nose says three minutes ago.”

“They’re fine!”

“Whatever you say, oh great baking kami. I still say they’re burning.”

“You know what? Fine, I’ll check them!”

….

“Oh, no!”

Soft laughter. “I told you so.”


	11. Day eleven: Kissing in front of the fireplace

The fire crackled and popped, its heat doing nothing to cool the ardor of the couple on the couch.

“Oh, Kouga,” Kagome moaned as Kouga’s lips trailed their way across her collarbone.

Kouga grunted in response, lips too busy to form a proper reply. Slowly, he maneuvered Kagome into a lying position, hovering over her as he stared down at the most beautiful woman – human or youkai or whatever – that he’d ever seen.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, his voice husky from disuse and desire.

Kagome panted as the overwhelming emotions and sensations running through her body seemed to take her breath away. “You’re not too bad yourself,” she said with a sultry smile.

As Kouga leaned back down to kiss her once more, Kagome thought that she could spend every day for the rest of her life in a similar fashion.


	12. Day twelve: Watching a classic holiday film

“You know this doesn’t count as a Christmas movie,” Kagome huffed from her side of the couch, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kouga grinned. “Of course it does! It’s a classic!”

“I agree that it’s a classic, but it’s not a Christmas movie!”

“It happens on Christmas! It counts!”

On screen, the protagonist engages in a battle of wits against the villain. Kouga grins as he says along with the hero, “Yippee ki-yay, mother-”

“Kouga!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I claim Die Hard as a Christmas classic lol. Also I made myself laugh writing the last two lines


	13. Day thirteen: Listening to/playing festive music or caroling

Kouga watched Kagome dance around the living room, her Santa hat bobbing along as she swayed and moved her hips to the beat of Jingle Bell Rock.

Little moments like this made him truly thankful to have found her again after so long. When she turned from placing garlands around the windows and caught sight of him, her face lit up in a smile so bright, Kouga’s chest hurt from the sudden burst of emotion.

She danced her way to him, draping garland as she went. When she was finally close enough, she took the last strand of garland and draped it behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Kouga’s hands slid automatically to her hips, bringing her lower half into direct contact with his own as he tried to pour all of the emotion he was feeling into the kiss. “I love you,” he said seriously when they finally pulled away.

Kagome smiled softly up at him, answering just as solemnly, “I love you, too.”

The next song began, and the mood was broken as Kagome’s eyes lit with mischief and she used the garland around his neck to pull him further into the living room. As she coaxed him into dancing with her, she sang along with the music.

“All I want for Christmas is you~.”

Kouga grinned. “Oh, really? You got it, babe.”

Kagome shrieked as Kouga lifted her and threw her across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He lightly smacked her butt for emphasis as he strode for the stairs, Kagome laughing all the while.


	14. Day fourteen: Ice skating (it’s just really cute okay)

“W-woah! How do you – _gah_ – do this?!” Kouga demanded, arms wind-milling as he tried to balance on two small blades that were not meant to hold a fully grown youkai, okay?

Kagome smiled serenely as she glided effortlessly across the ice, quite literally skating circles around Kouga. Adding insult to injury, her arms were clasped behind her back, as though she were mocking his need for balance and stability.

“It just takes practice,” she finally said, making a small leap and landing with only a slight wobble.

As she came closer, Kouga smirked and continued his efforts to skate. If she would just…come…closer…

“Ha!” he cried, lunging forward to clutch her in his arms as they both tumbled to the ice.

Kagome shrieked as they landed roughly, groaning as the cold added to the pain.

Kouga laughed evilly as he rolled until he was on top of her. “There. Now it’s fun,” he said smugly.

Grumbling, Kagome made a face at Kouga. “It was supposed to be romantic!”

“Yeah, and it was. Up until you started showing off and rubbing it in that I can’t skate.”

“Hey, you admitted it! You know, the first step to improving is admitting you have a problem.”

Kagome’s laughter echoed through the ice rink as Kouga growled at her, playfully attacking her neck and face with kisses.


	15. Day fifteen: Snowball fight! (this is also really cute just go with it)

The first snowfall of the year had driven most of his pack inside the caves. Only the bravest pups ventured out to play, and the hunters only went out when necessary.

Of course, Kagome was a different creature altogether.

“Kagome, you're going to freeze out here!” he called out.

Kagome was busy in the snow, building snowmen and making snow angels and even making what looked like a half-wall. “I'm fine!” she called back. Once she was done making her fort wall, she glanced quickly up at Kouga. When he turned his attention away from her, Kagome grinned and took aim.

Kouga glanced back at the cave, listening to a minor squabble inside. Suddenly, something cold and wet smacked him in the back. He turned in shock to find Kagome laughing behind her hands, trying to look innocent.

His shock morphed into a playfulness that was mirrored by the feral grin on his face. “Oh, you're in for it now,” he growled.

Kagome shrieked and dove behind her wall as Kouga jumped down from the cave entrance and began shaping his own snowballs, tossing them gently in Kagome's direction.

Their laughter drew the younger pups and the more playful adults, all of them joining in the impromptu fight. Kouga ended up on Kagome's team, loving the brightness in her eyes and the joy in her scent.


	16. Day sixteen: Catching cold from being outside so much

“I think – _achoo!_ \- I have a cold,” Kagome said with a sniffle.

Kouga laughed as he handed her a tissue. “You think?” he said. “You were outside for two hours yesterday! You only came inside because I literally picked you up and carried you in.”

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. “But the snow was so pretty! And I had to put up the rest of the lights.”

“Only because you wouldn’t let me do it!” Kouga protested. “I offered, even told you to direct me where to put them, but you wouldn’t have it.”

Kagome sighed. “Yeah, that’s true. But still, I have a cold! You have to take pity on me!”

Kouga snorted. “I pity myself for being mated to such a stubborn woman.” When Kagome’s face fell with genuine hurt, Kouga leaned closer and scooped her up to deposit her in his lap. “But, you’re my woman, and I’ll thank my lucky stars every day until I die because you loved me enough to say yes.”

Brightening once more, Kagome smiled shyly at Kouga. Even a year later, it still felt new. Before she could think of any other things that went along with their mating, she sneezed again.

In Kouga’s face.

As he protested and wiped his face with his sleeve, Kagome laughed and reached for another tissue.


	17. Day seventeen: Spending time with friends/family

Kagome leaned back against Kouga's legs, looking around the room with a smile. A small pang went through her at the thought of those who were missing, but she pushed the thought away and told herself to relish those who were present.

She had known when she jumped in the well that last time that she would probably never see her family again, but it still hurt at moments like this.

It was eight days until Christmas, and she knew that her mom and brother and grandpa were probably missing her just as deeply.

But, she thought, looking around Kaede's hut, the family she had made here was just as important to her.

Sango and Miroku, with their three kids, as well as Kohaku. Kaede and Rin, who was learning to be a miko in between jaunts with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and his new mate, Ayame – a surprising but oddly suited pair. And lastly, their own little family – Kouga, Kagome, Shippo, and the little wolf growing inside her.

The voices around her and the warmth of the fire lulled Kagome into a torpor, an easy feat these days with the extra strain on her body. As she drifted off, Kagome's heart was full with the love she felt for these gathered friends and family.


	18. Day eighteen: One lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furs count? lol. This is obviously prior to any relationship between them but if I were to continue it, they would def end up directly following this encounter haha

Kagome shivered as she trudged through the snow, her heart almost as cold as her body. After yet another fight with Inuyasha, she was going home!

But she hadn't expected to actually be left alone in the snow as Inuyasha stormed off in the other direction...

If it weren't so cold, Kagome would cry. As it was, she struggled to make it step after step, her joints protesting with every move.

Finally, as she slowed to a stop and leaned against a tree, Kagome began to cry as fear set in that she could die from exposure before making it home. So lost in misery both emotional and physical, Kagome barely noticed when the wind picked up abruptly.

She did notice, however, the sudden warmth that engulfed her body. A sound escaped her, a mixture of relief, surprise, and fear, but a rough voice spoke, reassuring her in its familiarity.

“I can't believe he'd leave you out here like this,” Kouga grumbled, a growl echoing in his chest. “He should know that humans can't take much in weather like this.” As he spoke, Kouga stripped his chest plate, his left gauntlet, and his leg coverings. With apologies about propriety, he quickly added the furs and armor to Kagome's clothing.

The residual heat from Kouga's body had Kagome sighing in near-ecstasy. When Kouga stood and picked her up, she relaxed into his heated body, never even noticing when they began moving.

Kouga didn't stop until they reached his den, where he left the whirlwind and used the natural power of his legs to run to the nearest blazing fire. Never letting go of his precious cargo, he called for more furs to be brought.

Ginta and Hakkaku arrived first, worry on their faces as they stared down at their beloved “sister,” who had soon disappeared with Kouga under a mountain of furs and blankets.

“It's okay, Kagome,” Kouga whispered in her ear, “I'll get you warmed up in no time. You're gonna be fine.”

With the heat from Kouga heating the inside of the blankets and the heat from the fire heating the outside, it didn't take long for Kagome to stop shivering. By the time her temperature had become normal once more, she was fast asleep from the ordeal.

Kouga let a half-smile show on his face, wondering how she would react upon waking up in his arms – because he had no intention of letting her go until he had to.

Who knew? Maybe this would finally show her that mutt-face was wrong for her and that he – Kouga – could treat her right. One could only hope.


	19. Day nineteen: Throwing/attending a holiday party

“Kagome, for the love of all things good, please stop cleaning!” Kouga groaned in frustration as Kagome wiped down the counters for the tenth time.

In as many minutes.

Grimacing, she apologized. “I’m sorry, it’s just… This is our first Christmas party in our new house and I just want everyone to like it!”

Kouga stood with a grunt and walked over to his wife. “Everyone is going to love it, I promise. The decorations are perfect, the food will be amazing, and the masses will be so happy to finally see you after so long.”

“I’m so glad we moved back here,” Kagome confided. “America was great and all, but it wasn’t home.”

“I know what you mean,” Kouga agreed. “Now come on, the only thing in this entire house that isn’t ready is you.”

Kagome let out a squeak of dismay and horror as she bolted from his arms and toward their bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, just as the doorbell rang with their first guest, Kagome emerged looking – in Kouga’s opinion – fan-freaking-tastic. Detouring to whisper in her ear on the way to the door, he said, “I love seeing you in that, but I definitely can’t wait to see you out of it.”

Her fiery blush was well worth the automatic irritation caused when he opened the door to see Inuyasha and Kikyo standing at the entry. Fighting back a sneer, he pasted a smile on and invited them in. Thankfully, the doorbell rang again moments later, this time announcing Sango and Miroku, as well as their two oldest kids.

“Sango! I can’t believe you left the baby at home!” Kagome said as she hugged her friend.

“Well, Dad was off work and said he missed having her around, so,” Sango explained with a shrug. “It’s weird, but also a little bit of a relief.” Looking around, she leaned closer to Kagome. “Care to explain why they’re here?” she whispered, nodding toward Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kagome sighed and hung her head. “Because I’m a soft-hearted fool. I ran into Kikyo at the market and she mentioned having nobody to spend the holiday with. So…I invited them for tonight.”

Sango leveled a dead stare at Kagome. “I love you, but you’re an idiot. He left you two weeks after he _proposed_ to you, because he’d been cheating on you for almost your entire relationship…_with her!_ Kagome, seriously, why?”

“Honestly?” Kagome asked rhetorically. “I wanted him to see how happy I am now. If he hadn’t cheated and left, I never would have met Kouga, and Kouga is the best thing to have ever happened to me. I love him so much, Sango,” she said earnestly.

Sango smiled. “Yeah, I know. I can tell it so easily when you guys are with each other. Okay, I guess being petty is a good enough reason. Now let’s go party!”

As the party got into full-swing, Kagome looked around at the gathered friends and family who had been able to come. Her eye caught Kouga’s across the room, listening to some story her grandfather was telling. She watched him make an excuse to her grandfather before making his way to her, making her feel like prey as he narrowed the distance between them.

By the time he’d made it to her side, Kagome could barely breathe from the heat in his eyes and the intent on his face. He slid a hand behind her neck to hold her head, the other going around her waist to pull her closer as he pressed his lips firmly to hers.

After long moments, Kagome became aware of cheers around her and a need for air. When Kouga finally broke the kiss, she blushed as she realized all eyes were on them. She glanced up at her husband, who was grinning down at her.

“I couldn’t stay away,” he said. “You were under mistletoe, and I couldn’t let anybody steal a kiss from my woman.”


	20. Day twenty: One surprising the other with an early gift

Kagome sat on the couch, anticipation coursing through her as she waited for Kouga to return from wherever he had hidden this gift he'd said he couldn't wait to give her.

She heard noises from their bedroom, and she danced in her seat a bit at the excitement. When she heard his footsteps making their way back, she bit her lip and tried to still her nervous movements.

Kouga grinned as he turned the corner and saw Kagome practically vibrating in her seat. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of the gift he was about to give her, but he also knew she would be blown away.

He looked at this woman, so strong and beautiful, and was reassured.

Smiling as he came to a stop in front of her, Kouga delighted in the look on Kagome's face when he dropped to one knee. Utter shock and already the sheen in her eyes that meant she was close to crying.

“Kouga, what...” she began, her voice trailing off when he reached up to grasp her hand in his.

“Kagome, I've loved you for so long. It feels like five hundred years,” he said with a hitch in his voice. “When I saw you at the shrine that day, dressed in those traditional miko clothes, it felt like something about you touched my very soul, and I haven't been the same since. You're the love of my life, and the very best friend I could have asked for.”

Tears streamed down Kagome's face when Kouga reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

“I know I said this was an early Christmas present, but the actual present would be...if you would marry me.”

Nearly bowling him over, Kagome leapt at him and wrapped her arms around him as she cried, “Yes!” She was overcome with emotion as Kouga set her back on the couch and slid the ring onto her left fourth finger, barely able to even see the ring through her tears.

“I love you so much,” Kouga said, choked up with his own emotion.

“I love you, too,” Kagome replied, nearly wailing the words.

Kouga let out a short laugh, wrapping his arms around his new fiancée as he whispered happily, “Merry Christmas, Kagome.”


	21. Day twenty-one: Spending the evening in a cafe

Kagome sat by the window, her forehead growing colder by the moment as she watching the snow falling with a serene expression on her face. She was interrupted from her snow-watching a few moments later, as Kouga slid onto the couch beside her and handed her a steaming mug of cocoa.

Turning to smile at him as she accepted the drink and wrapped both hands around it, Kagome said, “Thanks, sweetie.” She turned back to the window, a bit melancholic. “Isn't the snow so pretty?”

Kouga frowned at the sadness tinting her voice and wrapped an arm around her. “It is, and so are you,” he said softly. “What's the matter?”

Kagome shrugged and looked down into her mug. “It's just... My dad and I had all these Christmas traditions, and it doesn't get any easier without him, no matter how long he's been gone. It's silly, I guess.”

“Kagome, it's not silly to miss your dad. It's normal and completely understandable.”

“Most people say that I was so young when he died that I should have moved on by now,” she said in a quiet voice.

Immediately offended on her behalf, Kouga's aura suddenly flared sharply, though he was quick to rein it in. “That's bullshit,” he snarled. “Even if you don't remember every exact feature of his face, or the exact smell of the cologne he wore, or even what his voice sounded like, he's still your dad, and he died in a formative part of your life. Of course it left a huge impact on you.”

Kagome sniffled, a watery smile crossing her face. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Kouga rubbed her arm comfortingly and held her close. An idea occurred to him suddenly. Hesitantly, he said, “If you want...we could start those traditions back up? I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace his memory or anything.” He added the last part quickly, as she looked up at him with watery eyes.

“Really?” she asked tremulously.

“Of course,” he responded immediately. “I want you to be happy, and if carrying on those traditions makes you happy, I'm all for it.”

Kagome smiled happily. “That would be wonderful. And we're already off to a great start. Dad and I used to come here every year after the first snow, to sit and drink hot chocolate and watch the snow and the people.”

Kouga hugged her tightly with the arm still around her shoulders. “You minx. I knew you had a reason for coming here besides the fact that it, and I quote, _looked cozy._ You could have just told me.”

“Where's the fun in that?” she asked with an impish grin.


	22. Day twenty-two: Making s’mores

“Why are you burning the food?!” Inuyasha cried out as he leapt into the campsite. He tried to bat her stick to the ground, but she twisted out of his way.

“Inuyasha! Stop it,” she demanded. “I'm not burning it, I'm toasting the marshmallows!”

Stopped in his tracks, Inuyasha parroted, “Toasting?”

Kouga snorted from his place across the fire. “Yeah, muttface. For _smores.”_

Kagome shook her head at the continued rivalry between the two. “You'll like it, Inuyasha. There's chocolate in it.”

Watching suspiciously, Inuyasha waited impatiently for her to finish a s'more and hand it to him. With the first bite, he was in love.

Kagome and the rest of the group watched in horrified fascination as he devoured dozens of s'mores in as many minutes. As quickly as Kagome could make them, Inuyasha would snatch and shove them into his mouth.

A while later, Inuyasha had collapsed against the nearest tree and was rubbing his belly, a dazed expression on his face.

Kouga used the rare opportunity of peace to sit close to Kagome, going so far as to wrap an arm around her shoulders. “Maybe you should feed him like that more often,” he said softly.

Kagome laughed and gently laid her hand on Kouga's knee. “Just appreciate it when it happens.”

“Oh, I do,” Kouga said with a wolfish grin.


	23. Day twenty-three: Having drinks together on christmas eve

The fire roared in the fireplace, the heat and crackling sounds lulling Kouga into a sleepy fugue state. He felt a nudge to his leg and he lazily looked over at Kagome. Her face was flushed, whether from the alcohol they'd imbibed or the fire, he wasn't sure. For some reason, this thought made him laugh, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet apartment.

Kagome stared into the fire as if it held the answer to life itself, and then she turned her attention to Kouga. She studied him seriously for a long moment before clumsily reaching for the drink on the coffee table.

Kouga tried to intercept her, but his own coordination was sadly lacking, and he ended up sprawled on the floor from where he'd fallen off the couch.

Kagome erupted into giggles, snorting at the mess Kouga had made. When she tried to help him up, somehow she slipped, too. The two of them ended up in a laughing, tangled mess in the floor.

When their laughter trailed off, Kouga propped up on his elbow and looked down at Kagome. She stared up at him, her eyes wide and a bit glazed from the alcohol. He smiled widely and leaned down, pressing his lips gently to hers.

The kiss lasted for long seconds, and they were both a bit breathless when he finally ended it. Resting his forehead on hers, Kouga whispered, “I think we've had enough alcohol.”

“I think so, too,” Kagome agreed. She looked around, suddenly thankful that their small apartment didn't have room to be decorated too much. The bright lights and colorful decorations added a festive air to the small space, but those things tended to be easily broken.

“We should get a bigger apartment,” she suddenly said. “So we can really decorate next year.”

Kouga smiled indulgently at her even as he stood on wobbly legs and helped her to do the same. “Whatever you say, boss,” he said, only mostly joking, as he led her to their bedroom.

He pulled back the covers and made sure Kagome was settled before he playfully and awkwardly crawled over her to his side of the bed, making sure to wallow over her as he went, just to hear her laugh.

They settled in for the night, cuddled close together and feeling sleep tug at them – helped along in no small part by the alcohol. “M'ry crisssmas,” Kagome murmured.

“Merry Christmas,” Kouga returned. A moment later, they were both fast asleep. 


	24. Day twenty-four: Sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had me so blocked because I could never decide what Kouga's gift from Kagome should be!

  1. sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift

  
  


Kagome laughed to herself as she stepped lightly through the house in socked feet. She'd hidden the gifts so well this year that Kouga had had no idea where to even begin looking. Now, Christmas Eve at – she glanced at the clock – nearly four in the morning was the perfect time to retrieve the gift that she'd had to set up last minute.

A sudden noise from the garage had her freezing in her footsteps. Having come up from the basement, she'd been on the opposite side of the house and hadn't heard anyone drive up.

But then, who would be there so early in the morning but someone with nefarious plans?

Gently setting her surprise for Kouga down, she crept to the garage entry door and listened quietly. A muffled curse and the sound of something falling to the ground startled her and she jumped, knocking into the wall and hitting the light switch connected to the garage.

“Son of a bitch!”

“Kouga?!” Kagome gasped. She hurried to flip the light back on and swung the door open, seeing her husband rubbing his backside as he glared at her. She glared back. “You scared me! I thought you were a robber or an ax murderer or something!”

“I scared you? You turned the lights out on me!” he protested hotly.

“It was an accident! And you're supposed to be in bed!”

“So are you!”

The two glared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Kagome shook her head and stepped into the garage. “Well, what are you doing out here anyway?”

Kouga blushed and tried to stop her from coming closer. “It's...ahhh...nothing.”

“Yeah, that's your guilty face. Not buying it, mister,” Kagome rejected as she walked closer. She gasped when she saw the vintage bicycle propped on a kickstand, hidden behind her car and a strategically placed pile of boxes. “Kouga!” she exclaimed, “I love it!”

“I saw it at one of those auction places. Had to fix it up a bit, but I think it turned out pretty well.”

Kagome barreled into Kouga with an aggressive hug, trying not to cry at his thoughtfulness. He knew how much she loved old bikes, and how heartbroken she'd been when hers had been stolen. After a few moments, she pulled away and looked up at him. “Well, since we're already up. Come on, I'll give you yours, too.”

She led the way to the living room and made him sit in his chair and close his eyes. She spent the next few minutes setting it up, fending off his impatient questions. Finally, she told him to open his eyes.

As she watched the realization dawn on his face, tears welled in her eyes. She was already nodding in confirmation when Kouga looked at her, unabashed hope on his face.

With a happy whoop, Kouga launched from his chair and barreled toward her, gentling his approach at the last second to lift her into his arms and kiss her silly.

In front of the tree, Kagome had carefully set up an antique crib – courtesy of her mother – and a teddy bear inside the crib. The bear was holding a positive pregnancy test and a pair of yellow baby booties.


	25. Day twenty-five: Spending christmas morning together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 and a direct continuation of day 24. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Yay! Just...six months late! lol

After their surprise exchange, Kagome and Kouga decided to stay awake and ring in the morning with a huge breakfast and hot chocolate.

Kouga cracked and whisked eggs, Kagome put the bacon on to begin cooking. Kagome grabbed the milk from the fridge, splashing some into the eggs Kouga continued to whisk, and poured a generous amount into a saucepan to boil for the hot chocolate.

Twenty minutes, a spontaneous batch of biscuits, and a generous helping of food later, the two sat down at the table and began to eat. Light began to break behind the trees, the first echoes of daylight, and Kagome smiled serenely.

Closing her eyes and squeezing tightly to Kouga's hand, she said softly, “I don't ever want to forget this moment.”

Kouga smiled and leaned over, kissing Kagome sweetly on the mouth. “Me, neither. I love you so much,” he said. A moment later, he grinned and placed his hand over Kagome's belly. “I love you, too, little bit.”

Placing her hand over Kouga's, Kagome felt as though her heart would burst from the love she felt at that moment. “I love you both so much.” Leaning up to kiss her husband, Kagome murmured softly, "Merry Christmas."

"Best Christmas ever," Kouga returned just as softly.


End file.
